A reflection in the Gravity Chamber
by FerociousWink
Summary: click to find out.


Disclaimer : I lawff Akira Toriyama and I would never take his work :3 the DBZ characters are solely his.

I just play with his characters yes I do!

Note from the author: oo! I can call myself that? anywho, this bulma is kind of unconventional. She's working out and I thought it was a really cool reflective thought process. I hope that you like it, I would love reviews but if your just passing by what means most to me is if you read it and think of Bulma in a different light. She became a lot more than a supporting character. She is married to the motha Fackin prince! give 'err some props.

p.s. DBZ movie is in the works.. ;; lets pray it doesn't Blow. harr now read!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weak?

She was anything but weak, the Blue haired Diva sat in the gravity chamber punching out some air, her body fluid like the ocean she sun bathed by. She arched her back dipping back to the floor paying no attention to the heads that had begun to peer in the window to watch her. All that was, was her breath, her hips and her music.

The Boys had probably mistaken her for a stay at home, a housewive, _wifey_. She cringed at such a sedimentary life style that they had put her forth to.  
Bulma was a mommy, but before that she was a warrior. How many times had they come to HER for electronic advice if not to create something out of the blue. Out of air.  
Never really staking the claim for genius she continued to dance, the air around her hot humid and unforgiving but she paid no mind. She would be as strong as her husband if not as amazing. On occasion she pretended this Bulma didn't exist, but she knew all to well her husband could sense the type of power she held inwardly. This was how a saiyan chooses his mate, normally. She chose him. She let him in..  
She was vicious.

The turn of her hips caused a new motion inside the machine, though she kept it at a minimal with the power push it caused no shortage of sweat as the muscles in her body strained against the pressure that was slammed into them.  
She grunted forcefully doing flips that she hadn't done since before being with the dragon ball obsessed squad. She fought nothing in that chamber but her own fears, her own doubts. Even sometimes she fought Vegeta and won. Her biggest downfall and her greatest love. He took her because she let him, She felt him because she loved him. When at times she felt as though she had no emotion at all inwardly.

Still she stood, her lungs exhausted with each intake of breath forced. She stood there, closing her eyes. Breathing. Just breathing. Seething slightly to herself at how weak they had tried to make her feel… her eyes fluttered open. Gazing into the eyes of Krillin, Tien and Master Roshi.

Bulma's eyes like the hottest flame. Blue fire, piercing them so much they had to turn away and run back to capsule corp. She felt the sweat trickling between her thighs and fall sizzling onto the harsh floor. Bulma felt herself inwardly powering up, the muscles in her thighs pulsating slightly awaiting their moment to leap within the gravity chamber. Allowing her full range access of leaping power, crouching down Bulma took two steps before jumping as high as she possibly could, keeping mine to stay within the rhythm of the beat that pumped through the bass she had installed for herself. The sheer excitement of the song singing through her veins thumping loudly beneath her feet.

She reached forward doing a push up against a wall, rolling her back and her hips lifting her leg exaggerating the curvature of her body. The slight huff of breath pleasing her, if only they could see her now, If he could see her. Would he again take her? To see how strong she was. Yes, strong she liked that and bit her lip doing yet another push up.

I am Fear less. She hissed giving herself a chance to do another leap. There was no time, no stopping her. The all known scientist could destroy hearts and myths. She was woman yes, an earth woman but for the most part she was married to one of the strongest beings on earth. He wasn't too bad in the sack either she chuckled to herself as she pulled herself up onto one of the bars above her.

She stayed soft for him, she never cheated his eye. Yet still she ached for him to just look at her on some occasion and give more than just a grunt.

But that was just Vegeta.  
and she was his Bulma, his onna.

To finish off Bulma sang to her hearts content as she moved her hips frivolously, paying no mind to the burning that began to arise in her hips she threw her head back and let go.

Facing upwards she arched to her side.  
The words that erupted from her also happened to be in front of a very familiar face.  
a smirking face that belonged to her husband.


End file.
